


Coffee and A Smile

by HistoryNicole



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Fan Created Names, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Why Is Tagging Things So Hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryNicole/pseuds/HistoryNicole
Summary: Sometimes, meeting someone new can be as easy as ordering coffee, and sometimes, the lines can blur and it's the same thing.





	Coffee and A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LettuceDaddy#5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LettuceDaddy%235).



> Character Names are as followed
> 
> Slovakia: Mikolás Kováč  
> America: Alfred F. Jones  
> Czech: Rost'a Veselá

The gentle pour of rain cascades off the roof of The Hideout, a busy yet calm cafe nearby South Central University. Miniscule murmurs of conversations fill the air as well as the smells of coffee grinds and fresh pastries being baked. Two young men walk by, one of them lowering his umbrella, shaking off the water droplets that had formed on it before swiftly closing it. They enter the quaint shop, as the bell above the door gives a hearty ring, their conversation now being audible.

“And that, Mikolás,” the blonde one says to his friend, “is why Bug Hunter is the best pop artist in the music business.”

“Best American pop artist,” Mikolás states, “there are other countries other than America, Alfred.”

Alfred just laughs and gives a joking “Sure Mik.”

Alfred F. Jones looks around at the active coffee house, and asks his friend, “Mind ordering for the both of us? It seems kinda packed right now, and I don’t necessarily want to stand.”

Mikolás Kováč stares at his overactive friend, and sighs. “No, I don’t mind, just please tell me that order isn’t overly complicated.”

“It’s basically Fall, right?”

“I wouldn’t consider August basically Autumn, but who am I to say?”

“You think they have the pumpkin spice lattes yet?”

“I can certainly ask, but if they don’t, you need a back up drink.”

“I guess then maybe a green tea-” Alfred gasps, “and a chocolate cake pop if they have them!”

Mikolás laughs. “Alright Al, get us a window seat!”

“Will do!”

Alfred walks away and Mikolás hops into line. His roommate sure was an interesting guy; a musical theater major with a minor in history from America, studying abroad here in Cardiff, but then again, he’s one to talk, too.

He came here on a scholarship to major in both Journalism and Political Science from Slovakia, so who is he to complain about some American?

He glances up ahead to see how many people are left before he would give his order. He also catches a glimpse of the barista and his heart stops.

About three meters away from him stands a lovely woman about his age, brunette, her hair half up half down, braided into a messy bun, with a simple smile on her face.

Mikolás immediately grabs his phone and calls Alfred, who picks up after two rings.

_“Dude, we're in the same room, what's up?”_

He finds where Alfred is sitting, and says, “Can you see the girl taking orders up front?”

Alfred turns his head to see who Mikolás is in referral to. _“Yeah what about her?”_

“I think I'm in love with her.”

A bout of laughter comes from the other line. _“And?”_

“And I need your help with talking to her.”

More laughter. _“Oh my God! You_ **_totally_ ** _have a crush on her!”_

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” Mikolás glances at the line and, to his horror, notices that there’s only one person in between him and the barista. ‘I’m sorry Al, I have to go.”

Before he hangs up, he hears _“Woo! Go get her!”_

Mikolás can no longer tell if his face, which feels flushed, is from the barista or from the embarrassment from how loud Alfred was being. The seconds pass by, one by one, Mikolás getting more anxious as they go. Finally the customer before him finishes and he comes face to face with the barista he has quickly fallen for.

“Hi, welcome to The Hideout Café,” the barista says, her voice as smooth as butter, “what can I get you?”

“Uh,” Mikolás manages to stutter out, “my friend wanted to know if you guys have the pumpkin spice lattes yet?” As soon as his last word comes out of his mouth, it emits a slight crack to it. It’s at this moment that he wants to slowly sink into a hole and never be seen again.

To his surprise, the barista smiles and says, “I can ask my manager to see if you want.”

“Yes!” he almost shouts, before adding, “Uh, yeah, that works.” He coughs at the end as well.

“Alright then, it’ll be a moment.” And she left.

Looking over to his table, he sees Alfred giving him a thumbs up. Mikolás turns back to face the counter, as the cute barista walks back.

“I asked Nat and she says that’s doable,” the barista mentions before getting out a notebook. “So that’s a pumpkin spice latte for your friend…” She drags the last word, waiting for Mikolás to give a response.

“Oh, yeah, uh, Alfred.” he manages to get out, trying not to choke on his words, the last one getting muffled.

She scribbles something down on her notepad, “Anything else for you or your friend?”

“Yes! He also wanted a chocolate cake pop.”

“Got’cha.” She writes that down. “Is that all?”

“Actually, no. Do you guys do latte art?”

The barista’s face lights up. “Yeah! It’s my specialty, actually.”

“I’ll have that then.” Mikolás smiles back.

‘Alright, what design do you want?”

“A heart,” he lets slip out.

“A heart,” her face starts to flush while she jots the order, “and your name?”

“Mikolás.”

The barista says the name back, “Sounds very, Central European, if I say, you from Poland or something?”

“You’re close, Slovakia.”

“Nice! I myself am from Czechia.”

“Lovely.”

The two gaze at each other before the barista says, “Well, your total is 7.17£”

Mikolás pays for the drinks. The barista goes back into her working spiel, “Alright, have a nice day.”

He starts to turn and leave before hearing “And Hey—”

He turns his head back.

“My name’s Rost’a.”

“Nice to meet you Rost’a.”

Mikolás walks back to Alfred, who has a gigantic grin on his face. Mikolás just rolls his eyes at his roommate. “So…” Alfred starts, “tell me about it Mik!”

“Well,” Mikolás mentions, “they have your pumpkin spice latte.”

Alfred gasps. “Dude you’re the best! But that’s not what I’m talking about. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about Mikolás.”

“Fine, I talked with her. I know she’s from Czechia, and her name is Rost’a.”

“Alright, alright, did you get her number?”

“No…”

“Dude, next chance you get, you _have_ to get her number, either that, or you ask her out.”

“What!”

“What, you scared that you’ll get rejected or something?”

“No! I just—”

Lucky for Mikolás, someone is calling out their orders.

“Order for Mikolás and—” There’s a pause. “And Owl Ted?”

Mikolás starts to laugh uncontrollably as Alfred gets visibly annoyed. They start to head to the counter.

“Alright,” Rost’a says, “here's your items Owl Ted.”

“It's Alfred.”

“Okay.” She hands him his latte and cake pop. She turns to Mikolás. “And here's is your latte Mikolás, I also got you a napkin too.”

Rost'a hands him his mug with a cute little heart and a rose in the corner and a napkin, with something scrawled on it. “See you soon!” She waves goodbye.

Mikolás starts to laugh aloud. Alfred turns his head in confusion as the two sit down. “What?”

“I don't think I have to worry about getting her number anymore!” he exclaims.

“And why's that?”

“Because…” He shows Alfred the napkin with the biggest smile on his face, on the napkin a ten digit number and the name Rost'a Veselá. “I already got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to give my well wishes to my friend LettuceDaddy#5, and wish her a Happy Birthday! Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
